Secuencia 1-H
by dannycg
Summary: Sterminer trabaja con su nuevo socio para disminuir el contrabando de armas que se esta efectuando sobre Camelot, adicionalmente los actos relacionan nuevamente a Alba con el crimen. Arturia sospecha mas no indaga mas sobre el tema y Yagga es condecorada por no hacer absolutamente nada con un caballo al cual tortura por su nombre. ¿a que jode tan pocos characters en el resumen?


**TRACK: Disc FZ 35**

-¿sabes acaso porque camelote es tan ambicionada por todos los reinos?

-…no me lo imagino…

Después de 2 horas a caballo llegamos a un embarcadero.

-…fácil… porque tiene enormes y densos bosques, tiene unas planicies bellas y fértiles y además… tiene via perfecta al mar.

-….ya entiendo….

Miro con dificultad a través de la niebla.

-¿tienes novia o esposa que estas preocupado?

-…diria que son amigas… pero realmente, se enfadaran conmigo si llegase algo tarde.

¡pas

Me da una palmada en el hombro.

-Asi son las mujeres… yo que me he casado 7 veces puedo decir que soy feliz de solo ver el amor de momento.

-….si, es comprensible.

Le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-…ahora quiero que cada uno de vosotros os alistes, yo me quedo con el nuevo y le explico ya que luce algo confundido.

-¡entendido!

Los demás ladrones se alejan.

-…..agachate.

-…

Miramos al horizonte.

Un barco carguero y tiene tripulación.

-¿Quiénes son?

Le digo.

-…son los tipos que se encargan de beneficiarse de la sangre de inocentes.

-¿que?

-…son contrabandistas… en estos tiempos meten armas y demás cosas, como comida o distracciones como el licor… se benefician de las ventas de esas cosas y de la sangre que liberan.

-y… ¿Arturia sabe de esto?

-…no… esto es único y clave… yo al igual que ellos traigo cosas del extranjero sin pagar impuestos por ello… últimamente los impuestos están algo altos.

-…asi que básicamente eres un contrabandista.

-…asi es y uno de los mejores…. Pero tengo algo que me diferencia de esa calaña. a diferencia de ellos paso mercancía de un pueblo al este a nuestras tierras. ellos compran las armas a piratas sádicos, esos piratas gastan ese dinero en mas navios y en inversión para que en asia sigan fundiendo mas metal y haciendo mas armas… todo esto suena de poco importancia hasta que te das cuenta que este único grupo de tipos les vende las armas que ahora usan en Alba y en Gales.

-¿estas diciendo que ellos…?

-…ellos rien y disfrutan de su dinero mientras esos dos reinos se matan entre si…. Ahora con ese asesino Gales no necesita mas armas, pero al ocupar una gran cantidad de arsenal superan por mucho a Alba, en caso contrario Alba hace lo posible para adueñarse con lo que puedan pagar.

-…

Miro fríamente.

-…entiende una cosa, muchacho… si tu puedes seguirle la pista al líder de ese gremio de contrabandistas, no solo puedes desarmarlo y evitar que Camelote sea la sede principal de la sangre que se derrama en Britania, sino que también puedes seguirle la pista al trabajo sucio de Ricardo en su nación natal y a ese asesino de gales…. Te pediré que me ayudes solo esta noche si quieres… muchos de mis hombres han muerto y las palabras que te dije las dije porque simplemente quería contar una historia interesante, pero si valoras tu vida, marchate… ya me demostraste que eres un hombre de palabra.

El sigue viéndolos.

-¿por que Camelote?

-…fácil… las tropas que tienen son netamente de autodefensa… ellos no participan en la compra de esas cosas pero aun asi no saben que desde aquí los carruajes son enviados a las fronteras con otros reinos donde pagan su peso en oro.

-…..

-maestro, son muchos… puedo presentir aproximadamente 20 o 30 y todos son traficantes de armas por lo que están armados hasta los dientes.

-¿y bien que haras?

-….

Miro al suelo deprimido.

"…y al fin, el conflicto que inicio hace 100 años llegara a su fin y mi reino… ¡florecera! ¡al fin una Britania en paz y sin guerras! ¡una Britania sin campañas ni reinos!... un… un reino unido."

-¿por que tenia que ser este reino?

Soporto la rabia.

"¡un reino sin guerras! ¡usar la espada solo ocacionaran que los demás lo hagan!... por ello, Camelote será el reino que refleje la paz.

-….

¡¿por que esos infelices lo tenían que hacer aquí?!

-…bien… ya están posicionados…

¡plaks!

Baja un tipo con traje de arabe.

-es Alzhar…. No puedo creer que ese pez gordo estuviera aquí.

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 0**

-¡¿que ha pasado con el mensajero de Alba?!

Dice con un acento algo aravico.

-…Señor, aun no llega.

-¡inaceptable!... estos sitios están siendo vigilados por la noche… ¡no corráis riesgos!... posiblemente esos malditos bandoleros estén por ahí esperando por robar nuestra mercancía.

…..

-…bien…

Dice Dabuai.

¡riss!

Un reflejo del filo de una espada contra la luz de la luna.

-¡¿te unes chicho?!

-¡¿que demonios planeas?!

-…fácil… liquidarles y robar las armas…. No, no pienses mal… no las venderé, solo si a mi reino le interesa comprarlas, quizás… digo… bueno, mejor no me hagas caso… el hierro de esas cosas es un elemento escaso y es el mineral el que toma mejor valor que un cuchillo.

-…pero te superan en cantidad… son casi 6 veces la cantidad de tus soldados.

-…no hay problema… nosotros somos fuertes en conjunto… cada uno de estos chicos han tenido una vida dura y como ladrones son excelentes guerreros.

-….

-¿entonces vienes?

-…yo…

-…no hay problema-dice con una sonrisa amable-…no soy nadie para obligarte a que te rajen la cara como a mi… esperad y mirad como yo los venso a todos… ¡clis!

Hace que la espada de el refleje la luna.

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 31**

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡¿Q-Que es esto?!-dice el tipo árabe-…¡un motin! ¡lo sabia! ¡alistaos!

RAS

Dabuai se alista.

-¡se termino tu trafico de Sangre, Alzhar!

-¡D-Dabuai, maldito! ¡liquidenles!

¡plaaaaaaaaakkkkks!

-¡Agh!

Se escuchan algo presionados.

¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHS!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAGH!

Uno de los hombres de Dabuai corta a uno de esos contrabandistas.

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKSS!

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!

-hahahahaha-Alzhar se burla-…aun tienes mucha confianza, Dabuai… mirar los números como algo trivial es lo que te hace fracasar y matar a mas de tus soldados.

¡PLAAAAAKKKKKS!

Dabuai bloquea el ataque de uno de esos bandidos con una navaja.

-¡El numero no es nada frente la pasión!

¡RAAAAAAAAGHS!

-¡AAUGH!

Le reja la garganta.

-¡agh!-Alzhar retrocede-….idiota… no me pasare toda la maldita vida ocultado y viendo como matas a mis hombres.

¡Raaaas!

Le quita la espada a uno de sus soldados.

-¡Gran, Alzhar! ¡¿que hace?!

-…matare a esa rata almizclera de Dabuai… ¡ustedes son unos inútiles!

¡PLAAAAAAAKs!

¡RAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGS!

-¡AGH!

Otro soldado de Alzhar es asesinado.

-Im-imposble…-digo detrás de unos barriles-….estan ganando.

-….al parecer no es solo la ambicion la que mueve a estos hombres.

Dice Shadows

-….-niego-…he visto la muerte en muchas cosas…. Estos tipos incluyendo Dabuai morirán si no se retiran.

-…entoces entra en batalla….

-…es inútil… si ellos no se retiran todos morirán independiente si ayudo o no.

¡CLAAAAAAAAKKKKS!

-¡AGH!

-¡Se ha vuelto bueno con la espada Arábiga, gran Alzhar!

-¡Callate, maldito ladron!

¡Raaaaaaaaghs!

-¡agh!

Dabuai baja la espada de Alzhar.

¡RAAAAAAAAAGH!

-¡aagh!

-¡G-gran Alzhar!

Dabuai lo corta.

-¡MATADLE!

Dice Alzhar sosteniendo el sangrado

¡PLAAAAKS!

-¡Agh!

Dabuia soporta el ataque de cuatro de ellos

¡PLAAAAAKS!

¡PAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

-¡AAAAAAGH!

-¡bien hecho muchachos!

Unos soldados de Dabuai acaban con otros cuatros soldados de Alzhar.

-¡Im-Imposible!-dice Alzhar espantado-….esto… ¡Atacadles con todo!

¡PLAAAAAAKKS!

¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKS!

Las chispas revolotean.

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAKKKKS!

-¡agh!

Dabuai desarma a un soldado.

¡CRAAAGS!

-¡AAAAGH!

Le atraviesa la espada.

¡RAAAAAAAAAHS!

-¡AAGH!

Corta a otro.

¡PLAAAAAAAAAKS!

Soporta el ataque de uno de esos hombres.

-…agh…-sonrie-…increíble…. ¡NO ES ASI, CHICO!

¡RAAAAAAAHHHHHHSSSSS!

-¡AAGH!

-¡LA SANGRE SE RIEGA POR EL HECHO DE EVITAR QUE SE DERRAME! ¡AUN SIN QUERER! ¡LA HUMANIDAD ES HUMANA POR LAS GUERRAS!

¡PLAAAAAAAKKKKKKKS!

-¡AAGH!

raaaas

Los soldados de Dabuai y el se reúnen.

jadeo jadeo jadeo

Todos terminan horriblemente cansados.

agh

¡plash!

-¡MATADLES! ¡MATADLES!

jadeo jadeo jadeo

Los hombres de Alzhar también.

-…no seais estúpidos, chicos-le dice Dubuai a los últimos 10-…30 de vosotros no pudieron con solo 6 de nosotros… ¿Por qué creeis que 11 podran?

-aagh…

Los soldados retroceden…

-¡MALDITOS! ¡SINO PELEAN, YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE MATARLOS!

-Adelante, Alzhar….

-¡NO TE LLENES LA BOCA, RATA! ¡ME DIRIJO A MIS SOLDADOS! ¡LES EJECUTARE POR CRIMENES DE GUERRA!

-…agh…

Los soldados de Alzhar se miran entre ellos….

-…agh…

Toman aire.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos se lanzan contra ellos 6.

-¡PARTIRLES LA CABEZA!

Todos menos el Alzhar herido.

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAKKS!

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSH!

¡CRAAAGGGGGS!

-¡AAAAAAAAAGH!

Dubuai le corta el cuello a uno

¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHS!

-¡AAGH!

Atraviesa su espada en otro

¡Ris!

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHS!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!

PAM

Otro cae al suelo

¡RARRRRRR!  
¡PLAAAAAKKKKSS!

Le atraviesa el cráneo a otro

¡PRAAAAAAAGS!

-¡AAUGH!

Le pasa la espada por el pecho a otro.

¡CLAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKS!

¡PLAAAAAAAAAHS!

-¡AAGH!

Lanza al agua a otro.

¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKSS!

¡CRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGS!

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSS!

-¡Im-imposible!

Dice Alzhar espantado.

¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUKS!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAUGF!

¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAMBS!

-AAGH…

-Mal…malditos inútiles… ¡todos son unos malditos inútiles….

jadeo jadeo

Solo queda un chico de unos 16 años herido por el hombro.

Dubuai abre los brazos..

-…entrega tu arma chico, has perdido.

-aagh…

snif

El chico llora.

-aagh…

Retrocede.

-…no te lastimare, si te rindes.

-…agh…

Le apunta a los 6 soldados de Dubuai asustado y retrocediendo.

-…agh….

-…ríndete… tu lucha acabo y nadie ha muerto… tienes mi perdón….

-….

El mira la espada totalmente nervioso y espantado.

-…

Cierra los ojos.

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 0**

-Eso es… pelear contra quien no puedes, no es cobardía… es sensates.

ras

Suelta la espada llorando y con los ojos cerrados.

¡CRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGS!

-¡! -¡!

Todos nos espantamos.

-…maldito… ¡LOS COBARDES Y TRAIDORES HAN DE SER LIQUIDADOS!

-¡AAUG!

¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKS!

Retira la espada del corazón de aquel chico.

-¡morir es morir cuando tu corazón para! ¡ahora mientras siga latiendo, lucha y muere con honor!

paaaks!

El cadáver del chico cae al suelo.

-…maldito seas Alzhar… ¡tu te atreves a matar a ese pobre joven después de que lo alentara a esto!

-¡yo no lo hice! ¡fue el dinero!

Dice con una gran sonrisa.

-….y el dinero…

¡Slaks!

-¡ese sera el que te condene!

-¡Dubuai, sal de ahí!

Le grito.

-¡!

El me mira espantado.

-¡detrás de ti!

-¡!

¡Clink, Clink!

Son 3 barcos repletos de soldados.

¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS!

Una lluvia de flechas.

¡CRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSS!

-¡!

Luzco espantado, todo ocurrio tan lento y a la vez rápido.

¡AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGG!

¡PRAUKS!

-¡!

Dubuia mira espantado como sus aliados son asesinados con esa presicion mortal.

-cesad el fuego….

Dice una voz un tanto masculina y femenina.

¡PLAAAAAAAAKS!

Dubuai cae en un charco de su propia sangre.

-..agh….

rags

Trata levantase.

-Se-señor…

-¡Resiste Alhid!

-….fue un honor trabajar par austed…

-…gracias… por todo…. Jefe…

-¡Lahad!

-¡!

Dubuai no puede dar lugar a los actos

-…ya veo…-dice Alzhar-…asi que después de todo, alba envio a su maldito mensajero… ¡jajajaja!... me alegro de no ser el que muera hoy, Dubuai…

-…maldito… ¡MALDITO SEAS, ALZHAR!

¡PRAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!

Chocan espadas.

-¡Agh! ¡aun con esa flecha atravesándote!

-¡ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ!

¡PRAAAAAAAAAAKKS!

-¡AGA!

Lo desarma.

-…acabadles…

Dice la misma voz

¡PRAAAAKKKKKKKKSS!

-¡aahg!

Dubuai se ve obligado a retroceder por un corte.

-aagh…

¡Tum, tum!

Su corazón late.

-..M-morire.

-¡hahahahahah!-Alzhar se burla-…¿de que sirve ser bueno con la espada? ¡si eres perfecto con el dinero!... ves a esta gente… ¡ellos están conmigo por el dinero y tu espada esta rota al igual que los traidores que sacaste de mis filas!... si, lo se… salvas a los estúpidos que me traicionan les das lugar, comida, dinero y los entrenas… Esos tipos a pesar de ser viejos eran como tus hijos o aun mas razonable…. Tus hermanos….

-…matadles…

Dice la misma voz.

-¡Ahora!

Envía el ataque.

-¡Agh!

Dubuia esta totalmente espantado.

-..es el fin…

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los soldados corren contra el.

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 36**

-aun no….

¡PRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSS!

-¡!

Soporto ese ataque.

-C-Chico…

-…retrocede… esto se volvió mas personal de lo que creía…

-¡te dije que te fueras, ahora… ahora estas aquí para que todos estos tipos nos maten….!

-…..no son tantos…

-¡S-Son mas de 200 como puedes decir eso!

-…..

Levanto la cabeza

-…..

Lo veo y el o ella a mi….  
Esa enorme armadura, es el mismo tipo que Ricardo nos presento esta mañana y no solo eso…  
las banderas de esos barcos y los emblemas de estos soldados… son de Alba.

-….

Retrocedo apuntando con el filo de mi espada.

-¡A por el!

¡Faaaaas!

Corre un soldado contra mi

¡ras!

-¡!

Lo evado

¡CRAAAAAAAAHS!

-¡AAAAAAGH!

Le corto la espalda.

-¡¿Quién es ese mocoso?!-dice Alzhar-…imposible… es apariencia… y ser tan agil…. ¡Matadles!

-…callate, que tu simplemente eres un cerdo de caza, Alzhar..

-¡!

El se asombra al verlo tan frio

-S-Sir Furguen…

Dice espantado…

-¿crees que participas en esto? ¿crees que vales algo?... solo eres un sucio mercader que se atreve a tocar un arma tan sagrada como una espada….

-¡Y-yo!

-¡CALLATE!

-¡!

-….no aceptare… ¡Que me dirijas tan siquiera una palabra directamente!

-S-si…

Retrocede asutado.

-….

el me mira con odio.

-…esto… se sale de mis planes.

Dice el o ella.

-…

Lo miro con rabia.

-Matadle… si no lo liquidais… ¡los matare a todos ahora!

-¡S-Si!

Asienten todos asustados.

-¡tiene la guardia baja!

¡PLAAAAAAAKKKKKKS!

Combierto mi brazo izquierdo en una enorme cuchilla y soporto el ataque

¡LAAAAAAAAAAHS!

Con el derecho lo corto.

agh

Pas

Cae al suelo.

-¡!

Dubuai piensa.

"in…increible

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

20 corren contra mi

¡PLAAAAAAAKS!

-¡AAGH!

Alejo a Dubuai con una patada.

raaaaaus

Shadows abandona mi brazo

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos corren contra mi.

¡PLAAAAAAKKKKKKS!

Bloqueo un ataque

¡Rags!

¡FLAAAAAAAAAKS!

-¡!

El soldado queda espantado al ver su espada girando por el aire

¡PLAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKSS!

-¡AAGH!

Lo arrojo al agua con una patada.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-cadena de oscuridad… ¡CORTANTE!

¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHSSSSSSSSS!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Los corto a todos.

-…..inutiles….

Dice el caballero.

-¡Acabad con el!

¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUS!

Se alistan mas.

-…maldición.

-olvidate de ellos-dice Shadows-salva al contrabandista y piérdete de este sitio.

-…Esta bien

¡Fuuuuuuuuj!

-¡D-Desaparecio!

-¡Idiotas, esta sobre ustedes!

-¡!

-¡Disparadle!

-¡Shadows!

¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAs!

La lluvia de flechas cae sobre mi

¡PRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSS!

-¡U-un escudo!

-¡agh!

El caballero de la enorme armadura luce espantado

¡SLAAAAAAAAAHHHHSSSSSSSSSSS!

Mi brazo derecho crea una enorme cuchilla

¡RAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHSSSSSSSS!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKSS!

Me abro paso.

-¡!

Dubuai luce espantado.

-aagh…

-..si te salvo la vida, dime como me puedo acercar mas a estos tipos.

-…..

Asiente adolorido.

-¡Malditos ineptos!... ¡Andad tras el!

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-aagh….

Lo cargo.

¡Fuuuuuuuuuuj!

-¡!

Dubuai se espanda.

-¡¿Q-que clase de maldita brujería es esa?!

-…una que me tomaría años aclararte, Dubuai.

¡plaks!

Trepo por un tejado.

¡Fuuuuus!

Salto por los tejados.

-¡Alla están!

¡praaaaauks!

-¡Aagh!

Los soldados arrasan con los borrachos y las prostitutas.

-¡Aag!-un borracho de levatan-hip….¿cruzados en camelote? ¿que diablos tiene esta cosa?

-¡EN EL TEJADO, DISPARAD!

-agh…

¡FUUUUUUUUUJ!

-…ve al sitio en el que nos conocimos.

-..esta bien… llegare rápido.

¡PLAAAAAAKS!

Trepo a un edificio.

-¡¿Dónde están?! -¡Buscadle, no quiero ver a Sir Furguen enfadado!

….

-….agh…

Me oculto de ellos recostado en el tejado.

-…maldición… no se irán…

-entonces acábalos-dice Shadows-…solo son 4.

-…tienes razón-me doy una palmada en el rostro-..sere tonto.

¡pas!

Bajo del tejado.

-aagh-Dubai hace presión a la herida-¿T-tengo razón?

Dice al aire

-¡Matadle!

¡Raaaaaaaaas!

Todos se posicionan para atacarme.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Uno lanza el primer ataque

¡CLAAAAAAAAAAAANKS!

-¡agh!

Le bajo la espada

¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHS!

-¡AAGH!

Le corto el pecho.

-¡entregate, no ganaras!

-…¿entregarme? ¡¿aquí, en mi reino?!

¡CLAAAAAAANKS!

-¡Aagh!

El tipo soporta el ataque.

-¡valla, tipo tan hipócrita eres!

-¡agh! ¡es débil de fuerza! ¡atacad los dos!

¡FAAAAAAS!

Evado un corte.

¡pas

Salto y evado el otro.

-¡la guardia baja!

Ataca.

¡RAAAAAAAUUUUSS!

¡PLAAAAAAAKKKKKKKSSSSS!

-¡agh!

pas

La espada de el cae al suelo.

-…quizás sea mas débil físicamente que cada uno de los tres… ¡Pero nunca me igualaran en maestria!

¡SLAAAAAAAKKKSSS!

-¡AAGH!

-¡una espada no se maneja con furia!

¡PRAAAAAAAKKS!

-¡Tampoco poder o fuerza!

¡RAAAAAAGGGGGGGG!

-¡Aagh!

-…se blande… ¡con coraje y diciplina!

¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!

-¡AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGG!

pasks

paks

paks

Los tres caen al suelo.

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 35**

-…un trabajo de asesinato optimo

Dice Shadows.

-…aun no, pongamos a salvo a Dabuai… quizás trabajar con el me sirva de momento… mas adelante ire por Furguen y su amo….

-…de acuerdo, es un buen plan.

¡Slaks!

Envaino.

-¿que ven?

Me dirijo a los transeuntes

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡NADA, NADA!

-…si osan repetir una palabra de lo que ocurrio en esta noche… mi espada buscaran mas victimas… ¡Escucharon!

-¡S-Si!

Todos salen corriendo.

-….valla modo de controlar a las masas.

-…son simples humanos después de todo.

¡paks!

Subo al tejado y tomo a ese tipo.

…

-¡S-Sir Furgent!

Dice el soldado espantado.

-¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡¿lo trajeron, no es verdad?!

-Y-Yo….

¡CRAAAAAG!

-¡AAGH!

Lo toma del cuello.

-¡L-lo siento mucho! ¡hicimos lo que pudimos¡aagh!¡por favor! ¡per-peragh¡Perdonadme!

paks!

Lo suelta.

-…malditos inútiles… y todo gracias a ti, cerdo repugnante.

-¡l-lo siento mucho, Lord Furguen! ¡Y-Yo solo!

¡Slaks!

Saca la espada.

-¡P-por favor! ¡no haga nada inesesario!

Dice Alzhar

¡PAAAAKS!

-¡AGH!

Le estiende contra un muro.

-¡Te dije maldito cerdo que llegaras a la media noche sin mas demora!

-¡l-lo siento! ¡pero nosotros no tenemos un dominio del reloj tan presiso como el suyo!

-¡me sacas esa excusa barata! ¡diras que sueles llegar una hora antes a los muelles! ¡o solo buscabas divercion en uno de esos asquerosos prostíbulos!

-¡Agh!

-¡Responde, maldito!

-S-Señor… las armas ya están cargadas.

Dice un soldado.

-…bien…

-y los demás soldados y heridos ya los hemos montado al barco.

-…si fuese por mi… Hubiera hecho el trabajo que ese asesino no quizo hacer…. Me vio, ahora posiblemente lo dibulgue con su reina… ¡y todo gracias a ti animal!

-¡S-Señor, la próxima semana traeré mas material gratis, se lo prometo!

-….esta bien…

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAKS!

-¡AAGH!

Le conecta una cachetada y lo arroja al suelo.

-…no quiero ver jamas la cara de una alimaña que vende y asesino a sus mismos hombres…. ¡Montaos rápido!

-¡S-si!

….

Raaus

El barco avanza.

-…Sir. Sterminer… valla tipo tan interesante… ¡como me gustaría que mi espada chocara con ese salvajismo contra la tuya!

Mira su guantelete.

-…lo esperare con ancias… y cuando llegue ese momento

¡FAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Blande

-…hare que sangres….

…

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 3 9**

Después de unas horas saltando llego.

-….agh…

-¡pero que le ocurrio, jefe!

-..es-estoy bien chicas no se molesten.

-¡rayos! ¡todos muertos y el jefe herido! ¡malditos sean esos cruzados!

-…je… ya… me repondré rápido.

-….

-¿esta bien, Sir Sterminer?

Me pregunta Dubuai

-…desde luego… es a usted al que casi matan.

-¡por cierto!

Me toma de la mano y la cierra con las dos de el.

-¡infinitas gracias por salvarme la vida! ¡sin usted!... no se que seria de mi pueblo y de estas personas.

-….-le sonrio-descuide, se ve el tipo de hombre que lo haría por otro.

-…asi es… mañana limpiare yo mismo los cadáveres de los soldados que liquidamos y daremos lugar a una ceremonia para honrar a los que nos dejaron.

-…suena bien… es lo menos que se puede hacer y en lugar de rezar a los tuyos, reza también a los que te atacaron… si un enemigo te golpea una mejilla ponle la otra.

-..esa frase, muestra una clara sabiduría…

-…un buen hombre alguna vez la dijo…

-…y otro la recito.

-…-niego-…no sabe que tan errado esta… en fin-alzo mis hombros-…me marcho.

-¡aaw! ¿por que lo hara?

Dice una chica

-aagh…

Una chica me toma del brazo.

-¡venga duerma un rato!... nosotras tenemos preparado algo especial como señal de agradecimiento…

-Si, sin el señor Dabuai todas estaríamos arruinadas.

-…

Niego sonrojado.

-…seria un honor pasar la noche con tan bellas señoritas… pero en este momento, las chicas a las que quiero posiblemente estén preocupadas por mi… no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo fuera del castillo sin avisar, es parte de mi responsabilidad.

fas

Me doy la vuelta.

-¡chico!

Me frena.

-…eres un excelente esgrimista, sea el que te haya enseñado sabia lo que hacia… seguramente era un buen espadachín.

-….-sonrio-…era el mejor…

Me preparo para saltar.

-¡Agh! ¡oye!... se que tienes trabajo en el castillo y eso… pero quizás en una semana algo como lo de hoy resulte… ¿me ayudarías a detener a esos tipos?

-…lo hare con gusto….

-¡perfecto! ¡aagh!...-soporta el dolor-…je… hoy solo hubieron perdidas, pero la próxima vez que ganemos, te dare una exelente paga… de momento toma esto

¡clanks!

La atajo.

-…esto…

-te dije que te puedo dar el doble de lo que me ofrescar por hablar.

-…..gracias pero no se si…

-¡hombre! ¡los hombres necesitamos divertirnos, una cerveza, un bar, unos amigos, unas amigas si sabes a lo que me refiero!

-…si…-sonrio-…quizás a ellas les guste un detalle.

-¡no, dios… eres algo inocente para ser tan maduro!... me refiero estas amigas.

-¡jajajaja!

Las abraza.

-….-siento cabeza-…para mi no es necesario eso…

ras

Meto la bolsa de monedas en mi camiza.

-…pero se que a ellas les harian felices unas flores o algo para decir… "lo siento"

¡Faas!

Salto.

-…valla, salto muy alto… -era muy guapo… -que suerte tienen esas chicas.

-Cuanto daría por un hombre asi…

-….-Dubuai lo mira-….no puedo creer que aun existan seres humanos tan tontos… y se veía un tipo divertido…. ¡bueno mis angeles, a dormir un rato!

…

faas

Salto y miro la entrada del castillo.

-…los centinelas…

Hay arqueros por toda la muralla.

-¿y ahora que?

-…si te tratas de infiltar solo harias que se enfaden y que te denuncien….

-¿entonces que hago?

-…podrias tomar la salida del sur, por donde ayer saliste con ella… pero eso implica entrar al bosque que rodea al castillo y tu no sabes como guiarte en ese sitio….

-…entonces entremos normalmente….

-…es lo mas sensato.

….

-¡alto, quien eres!

-….mira tiene el unifome.

-…aquí esta mi pasaporto.

-¡Aah!... Sir. Sterminer… la reina lo ha estado buscando, me alegro de que este bien….

-….gracias por vuestra preocupación.

Guardo el pasaporte.

-Segid, no se si nuestra alteza este despierta, y que pase buenas noches.

-gracias.

Entro al castillo

Raus

-¿que haces?

-¿que crees? anotándole en la libreta de ingresos, nadie puede entrar al castillo sin ser registrado.

…..

-¡aww!... valla, estoy algo agotado.

rag

Coloco mi mano sobre el picaporte.

-¿que ocurre?

Pregunta Shadows.

-¿para que me necesitaba ella?

-….no lo se… posiblemente… quería disculparse o algo.

-¿crees eso?

-asi es… pero eso ya no importa… esta bien con querer algo, tu también querias hacerlo.

-…pero no lo hice…

-…eres muy vanidoso para admitir tu error, mas ella es mas sabia y fuerte.

ras

Me doy media vuelta.

-…en ese caso he de escucharlo de su boca.

-….estoy algo agotado.

-y no veo porque si yo hice la mayor parte del trabajo.

-…tu ingratitud algun dia te costara caro.

-…esta bien… gracias por todo Shadows.

-…-el se queda en silencio-….sabias palabras.

Bajo por la escala y atravieso el jardín real.

-…esto… era por aquí…

raus

Muevo unas baldosas

¡Raaaaaaauuuus!

Y la fuente da salida hacia el bosque.

-…je… por supuesto que yo preste atención.

Cruzo el bosque.

….

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 33**

Este sitio sigue igual de hermoso y mágico…

Hadas…  
por supuesto… al fin de cuentas eres el rey Arturo….

-….

Valla…  
me he equivocado… creía que estaría en la orilla del lago pero en lugar de eso… todo esto sigue asi de hermoso y sereno.

raus

-¡!

Me alarmo al escuchar ese ruido.

…

-….

Ella mira al cielo con un poco de frustración y tristeza en si….

"fui una idiota… y si le paso algo por mi culpa… ¡¿que clase de rey reprende asi a sus hombres?!

rauuuus

Juega con sus dedos del pie acariciando el agua.

-…

Con su cabeza recostada en un tronco mira las nuves en el oscuro firmamento pasar frente esa enorme y bella esfera blanca… casi al borde de un sueño…..

pas

-¡!

Ella se alarma

-…..

Esos guantes

Sonríe.

-…bonita noche, ¿no?

Dice el recostado del otro lado del tronco.

-…asi son todas las noches en mi tierra….

-…entonces quiero seguirlas viendo asi.

-…entonces-se averguensa-…quédate….

-…lo pensare…

Sonrio.

-…..

-…

Ambos se quedan en silencio…  
el tiene su mano sobre la de ella y ella no produce palabra.

-….

Ambos esperan que uno de el primer paso ¿pero como saberlo?

-….

-….

Los dos se incomodan.

-yo… -….yo.

Los dos chocan palabras.

-¡! -¡!

Se asombran.

-…lo siento por todo, Arturia… no quería….

-…no…-ella niega-…se que tu tienes tus motivos para ver las cosas malas en las personas lo haces con todos…

-¡oye… yo…!

-…

Ella cierra los ojos.

-…no lo hago siempre…

Digo apenado.

-…..entonces-ella se avergüenza-…te perdono….

-y yo a ti.

Digo sonriendo.

Fas

Ella pone su mano en señal de trato

-¿ah?

La miro.

-…

Esta sonrojada y mira a otro lugar.

-…¡entonces! ¡volvamos a ser un equipo!

Me ofrece la mano.

-…..

Niego.

-no puedo…

-¡!

Ella me mira decepcionada y asustada.

-…no puedo porque nunca dejamos de serlo.

Estrecho su mano.

-…

Ella mira todo impresionada.

"¡¿que me ocurre con este chico?!

Piensa apenada.

-y ahora que estamos bien nuevamente-dice con su pose típica de mandona-…me podrias decir en que agujero te habias escondido.

Lo mira de modo furioso y un poco inlegible.

-…yo…

-¿tu?

Amplifica la mirada de sospecha.

-…..estaba viendo el pueblo.

-¡!

Ella se asombra y baja el brazo.

-¿solo eso?

-…si…

-¿eso te tardo todo el dia?

Lo mira sospechando.

-…este-miro asustado a otro lugar-…ocurrieron ciertas cosas.

-¿destruiste algo?

Lo mira sospechando.

-…no…

-¿lastimaste animales?

-C-claro que no.

-¿lastimaste personas?

-¡por supuesto que no!

-…esta…-mira sospechando-…esta bien… ¡¿mataste a alguien?!

-¡!

Retrocedo a esa acusación.

-¡C-Claro que no!

Creo…

-….muy bien… ¿entonces que hiciste?

-conoci a un tipo algo raro y amable.

-¿ah de verdad?

-…si. Me invito a una cerveza y al rato ya estaba haciendo su trabajo sucio.

-…si… ellos se aprovechan de las personas de ese modo… tu mirada no luce mentirosa… te creeré y acepatare tus disculpas, Sterminer…

-..esta bien… ¿que ocurrio con Yagga?... fui a su recamara y estaba totalmente dormida.

-…le dije que te envie hacer un conteo de animales al pueblo…..-mira a otro lado-…básicamente trabajaste en el pueblo, no le he mentido.

-…esta bien, solo es una pequeña mentira

-…y-yo…-dice triste-…creía que habias ido hacer una tontería… creía que habias ido a atacar a Sir Ricardo o nos habias….-se deprime totalmente-….nos habias abandonado…

Dice triste.

-¿abandonarlas? ¿a la bruja mas odiosa y simpática que he conocido? ¿a la reina mas engreída y madura que he visto?... no creo que tenga el coraje para hacerlo.

…y realmente… no lo creo…

Miro triste al suelo.

-…pero… estas aquí… y eso me hace feliz…

-…esta bien…

pas

-¡!

Ella se asombra.

"¡Vamos, dile que se quite! ¡el tiene que respetar a su reina!

-…..¿tienes sueño ahora?

"¡¿pero porque rayos lo hace tan difícil?!

-…si…

"¡incluso respondo sin querer!

-..esta bien… descansa sobre mi hombro, eso hacen los amigos…

-…si…

"¡Basta! ¡no soy un gato al que puedes tranquilizar solo con sobarle la panza! ¡soy una leona! ¡una furiosa leona!

-….

Comienza a desfallecer.

"¡NO! ¡NO OTRA VEZ!

-…..

Duerme un poco alegre.

"ah… ¿huele…. Huele a sangre?... no, seguramente…. Se deba a mi cansancio….

….

-valla, al parecer soy comodo.

-…cállate, Sterminer… no abuses de mi cansancio.

-….

Subo los hombros.

-…no lo hago, tu solo te duermes.

-…-se apena-…aun no se… ¿por que crees que los amigos son la almohada del otro?

-…quizás algun dia nesescite descansar y te use a ti de almohada.

-…hu… no tendras ese gusto.

Llegamos a la entrada del castillo.

-…ve por el ala este… yo entrare por aquí, de igual modo llego mas fácilmente a mi habitación por aquí.

-…esta bien.

Alzo mi mano y me despido.

-¡E-Espera!

-…

La miro.

-…am…

Ella se apena y juega con sus dedos.

-…S-Sterminer.

-…dime….

-¡no pienses mal de mi y el rey de Alba!

-¡!

-…¡El solo es un amigo real… yo… yo…!... no quiero… no quiero que pienses que te podría abandonar a ti o a Yagga por el…

-…esta bien…

-…claro que no esta bien… todo esto… fue por tu poca tolerancia ante algo… ¡yo los quiero a los dos, no como mis súbditos!... no quiero estar sola nuevamente, tu y Yagga hacen mas interesantes mis mañanas, tardes o noches…. Por favor… no pienses que te podría cambiar… quiero quedarme en mi reino para siempre, con los chicos a los que quiero.

Me dibuja una sonrisa con unos ojos húmedos y una felicidad únicas.

-…..

Miro al suelo y sonrio.

-…y asi será… que descanses.

-…..

Ella me sonríe.

-…y tu también

Entra.

-al parecer todo salio bien

Dice Shadows.

-…ya lo creo.

-¿que ocurre?

-…no lo se… me enfada un poco el descaro que tiene ese infeliz… Yagga, tu y ella pueden decir que son celos u otras cosas… pero lo que vi esta noche, fue mas claro que le agua en si.

-¿no crees que aun es demasiado pronto para juzgar?

-…después de lo que conto Dubuai… y ese ataque, esas cajas enormes con arsenal y ese asesino depedazando la esperanza de Ricardo, ¿crees que se nesecite mas para poder juzgar a ese tipo?

-….no lo se…

-…sea como sea… no puedo permitri que tan noble, tierna y buena chica, se engañe con un bastardo que solo la quiere destruir.

-olvidas que Ricardo esta siendo destruido poco a poco… lo mas importate ahora es detener a su Destructor o a un mejor a Destrucctor…

-…tienes razón, si detengo al "asesino" podre saber que quiere Destrucctor y mas tarde con esa evidencia expondré a Ricardo.

-….es un buen plan y mas con la ayuda de Dubuai…. Vamos a descansar.

-…si…

Arturia, te prometo…  
que tu tierra brillara como quieres, detendré a ese maldito hipócrita y hare que los demás reinos entren en razón, asi me lleve toda la vida… pero hare que veas esta hermosa tierra tal y como la quieres ver.

…

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 3 9**

…Otra linda y agradable mañana, ahora el aire esta un poco fresco, pero la luz entra por mi ventana.

-….

Coloco mi brazo sobre mi frente.

-….vaya noche… no se porque, pero me siento muy comodo….

Raags

Abren la puerta.

-¡ah!-la muchama se asombra-….ya esta despierto, Sir Sterminer… no quería molestarlo, asi que me tome la molestia de limpiar su uniforme y prepararle el baño.

-….muchas gracias.

Se lo digo acostado.

-….si…

Sale sonrojada.

-….bien, tengo un dia de tranquilidad después de todo, lo mejor será levantarnos…

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 0**

¡Faaaaaaaaaaaas!

Quito mi cobertor.

-…am…

-¡!

Pongo la peor cara de idiota en el mundo.

-…aun… esta algo temprano.

ras

Se aprieta mas con mi brazo.

 **TRACK: Disc 2-37**

-¡Y-YAGGA!

-¿que?

-¡¿como que que?! ¡¿que haces en mi cuarto?!

-…Eso es lo que menos sorprende, maestro… la pregunta es… ¿que hace acostada contigo?

-¡¿D-desde hace cuanto estas aquí?!

-…am…

Sigue soñolienta.

¡paaaaaaks!

La bajo con una patada.

-¡Auch!... que innoble eres… tratar asi a una dama.

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 3 9**

-¿una dama? ¡¿que clase de dama entra asi al cuarto de un chico?!

-una que lo quiere mucho.

Se levanta.

-….

Niego.

-…eres un poco dolorosa, ¿ah?

-..algo asi…. Pero lo mejor es hacerte sufir del buen modo.

-…-alzo mis hombros-en fin… ¿puedes decirme que hacias aquí?

-¡A eso!-dice con esa actitud fría-… nuestra reina quiere que te reunas con las dos en su oficina, valla, como lo pude olvidar.

-¡¿y por eso te acostate conmigo?!

-…eso-se avergüenza-…suena muy mal….

Dice timida.

-¡pues es lo que acabo de ocurrir!

-…je… ella me dio el trabajo de despertarte y veo que estas despierto, cumpli con mi parte.

Dice con su pose de engreída.

-¡D-Disculpe, Sir Sterminer!

Dice la mucama del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Agh!

¡paks!

Tomo a Yagga por los hombros

-¿que haces?

¡PRAAAAAAAUKS!

La meto a la cama.

-…..-se avergüenza-¿me quieres obligar?

¡PAAAAAAAKSS!

Me cubro y la cubro con el cobertor.

-¡Cierra la boca!

-¿ah, Sir Sterminer?

¡cranks!

Ella abre la puerta.

-S-Si ¿que ocurre?

-…oye… que calor hace aquí

¡PAAAKS!

Le conecto un golpe al bulto en mis piernas.

-¡auch!

-…esto…-ella se averguensa-…yo… creo que escuche a alguien mas aquí…

-¡P-para nada! ¡solo estoy yo y Shadows! ¡eso es todo!

-…si, pero…-dice ella-…mi alteza menciono que nosotros no podíamos oírle a Shadows… ¿esta seguro de que esta bien?

-¡S-Si claro! ¡es solo que discutimos y lo imito para burlarme eso es todo!

-…ah…-ella se asombra-…realmente Sir Sterminer no se ve un chico infantil, pero si dice que esta solo y esta bien…-ella se apena-…eso me hace feliz…

-…gracias..

¡plaaaaaks!

Ella cierra la puerta.

¡faaaaaaas!

Quito el cobertor.

-…..

Yagga esta sonrojada con la cabeza recostada en mis piernas.

-¡P-Pero quien se cree esa!-dice con un poco de lo que parece ser furia-…inaceptable, nadie se puede enamorar de ti… tu y yo ya somos un equipo… solo aceptare eso de mi reina.

-¿que hare contigo? Estas loca…

ella sigue apenada y en esa posición

-…si….

ras

Pongo mi mano sobre su hermoso y corto cabello negro.

-¡!

Ella se apena totalmente.

-…tenias una hoja en el cabello.

pas

La tiro al suelo.

-quitate

¡paaaaks!

-¡Auch!... de nuevo…

Dice con la misma actitud deprimida y emo de siempre.

Se levanta.

ras

Yo me pongo de pie.

-…dile a Arturia que ya estare en su dispocision, debo bañarme antes.

pas

Me siento en el borde de la cama.

pas

Ella también.

-¿me diras a que sitio fuiste ayer?

-¡!

-…estuve muy preocupada por ti.

-…Arturia te lo menciono, fui al pueblo por…

-….

Ella niega moviendo la cabeza.

-…estoy segura de que hiciste todo, menos lo que ella te ordeno, ambos estaban peleados y además también estoy segura de que ella no te enviaría a una misión tan trivial.

-¡!

-…¿que estuviste haciendo anoche?

Me mira con preocupación.

-…ya te dije… no es nada malo.

-¿ah? ¿de verdad?

¡Raaaaash!

Me muestra mi bolsa con dinero.

-¡T-tu!

-…..-ella niega con la cabeza-…robar a un chico apenado es sencillo… bueno lei sobre eso y al parecer era verdad….

-Y-yagga…

Miro al suelo, es demasiado perspicas e inteligente.

-…ahora dime.

….le cuento.

-…valla, era tan crucial para ti hacer algo asi.

-..asi es… pero es la ultima vez que hago esas cosas, lo prometo.

-…eso me tranquiliza-me mira feliz-…cuando saliste-se pone el dedo en el mentón y medita-….investigue sobre ese tal Sir Furgent…. Valla monstruo el que es… es un mago experto en fuego como yo y además posee un nivel de lucha avernal, muy fuerte, inteligente y cruel… no quiero que nadie te lastime, por ello si incumples la promesa de dejar que ese tal comerciante hagas sus negocios sucios solo… le contare a nuestra reina.

-¡!-me espanto-…no lo harias…

-….-ella niega en señal de decepcion-…sabes que lo haría… no seria un placer para mi, solo lo haría por tu propio bien, Stermy…

pas

-¡!

Me besa la mejilla.

-…bañate… apestas un poco a sangre y a sudor, te estaremos esperando abajo.

-…esta bien….

plaks!

-….es imposible engañarla.

-….segun ella pasar sola le permite leer el corazón de las personas, creo que se debe mas a ese hechizo de fuego.

-¿crees eso?

-..asi es… ahora debes de tener mas cuidado con ella y solo salir cuando ambas estén en la cama… son jóvenes y a pesar de que ambas tengan experiencia casi nulas con hombres eres muy fácil de decifrar…

-….si tu lo dices…

me baño

¡Raaus!

Y me coloco el uniforme.

-…mejor vere para que me necesitan…

Salgo del cuarto

…

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 41**

¡raags!

Abro la puerta.

-¿me necesitabas para algo?

Digo mirando al frente.

-….frus

cras

Ambas toman el té y comen galletas.

-…Ah…-baja la tasa de los labios y me dibuja una bella sonrisa-…buenos días, Sterminer… ¿tubiste un sueño agradable?

Pregunta con su mirada refinada.

-…diria que si, pero el desenlaze de este fue algo horrible.

-¿el desenlace?

Pregunta asombrada.

-…si…

-…se refiere a que me acosté y lo desperté, es muy peresoso para despertarse solo con mi linda voz

Dice con su actitud inexpresiva y come una galleta.

-…ya veo-ella sonríe-…Si Sterminer no se levanta por una linda voz, solo debe de acostarse sobre el y despertarlo, lo tendre en cuenta.

-¡Si!-dice Yagga simulando felicidad-….deberias intentarlo, se despertó en un minuto.

-…valla, es útil, se ve la clase de chico flojo y despreocupado para ser tan maduro.

-…asi es.

-…¿se dan cuenta que escucho como hablan mal de mi?

-…claro. -por supuesto…

-¡!

Diablos…  
¿por que me tienen tan poco respeto?... en fin, no me importa lo que piensen los otros de mi.

-¿algun recado en especial, alteza?

-…déjate de formalidades, Lancelote y Bedrive están trabajando en el patio y solo estamos nosotros 3…

-…wow…-dice Yagga meditando-…olvidaba que debes mantener un perfil bajo con otros súbditos… yo debo ser solo yo siempre.

-…no sabes cuanto me alegro de eso, Yagga.

-….-la reina baja la tasa de te de los labios-…pero es suficiente por hoy, quiero que ambos me acompañen al reino, Bedrive nos escoltara… creo que nesecito ver como esta mi gente.

-¿tu vas al reino con solo uno de tus hombres?

-…asi es-ella sonríe-…algunas veces me gusta visitar a mis súbditos, claro que ellos no tienen porque saber que estoy ahí.

-…creo que debes de limitarte a no abrir la boca, Stermy.

-y tu deberías de acatar también esa orden.

-Basta los dos…. Sterminer, quiero que mires el terreno ya que ayer estuviste en el pueblo, seria una gran alegría que después de eso Yagga conosca un poco el bosque detrás del castillo…-ella sonríe-es un sitio mágico.

-…ire si mi reina quiere.

Dice sonriendo.

-…muchas gracias, Yagga…

pas

Deja el te.

-…entonces en marcha.

-…oye… yo no he desayunado.

-y ninguna de nosotras.

-P-pero tomaban el te.

-..aqui en Britania solemos hacer esto con frecuencia, varias veces al dia, es como una pequeña merienda

ras

Sale de la sala.

-…muévete, Stermy… deja de divagar tonterías.

-…¿tonterias?-me rasco la cabeza-….valla chica…

Miro el patio.

-…¿crees que es buena idea que ella vallan contigo después de lo de ayer?

-…puede que no caminemos por los muelles o por el barrio pobre.

-…pero puede que si, no te arriesgues demasiado.

…..

-Bedrive, ¿todo listo?

-…si alteza, los caballos están listos.

-¡ja!

Yagga sonríe y acaricia su yegua.

-¿te gusta?

Le pregunta la reina.

-…si… es negra y hermosa….

-…estaba pensada para ti desde un pricipio.

-¿a que se refiere alteza?

-….quiero-ella se avergüenza-…agradecerte por tu duro trabajo de ayer… quizás este regalo sea de tu agrado.

Ella le da las riendas.

-¡!

Yagga se asombra.

-¡¿M-me la esta regalando?!

-..S-si…-dice avergonzada-los destinos son largos y en caballo son cortos… es por ello que quiero que la tengas…

-¡ja!-dice con esa misma alegría poco expresiva-¡Gracias magestad!

-…..de nada.

-¿Stermy también tendrá un caballo?

-….no-niega ella-…Sterminer es un asesino, manejar caballos es un verdadero peligro, los podrían matar o derribar y matarle.

-osea que…

Dice Yagga meditando.

-…tu lo tendras que transportar.

-…

Yagga sonríe.

-Perfecto…

Dice sin emoción.

"creo que esa es la verdadera alegría en ella.

praks

Los dos caballos blancos de la reina y su segunda mano derecha se alistan y la yegua de Yagga se mueve con firmesa.

-…agh…

Yagga trata de controlarla.

-…bien, me alegro de llegar a tiempo.

-¿Dónde estuviste, Sterminer?... hace rato estamos preparados, dios, no se que hacer con tu impuntualidad.

-…calmate, ya estoy aquí…

-…por lo menos.

-…jejeje…

Rie Bedrive con nervios.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita, Yagga?

-¡Agh!

¡Prus!

-…si… solo debo domar a esta nena.

¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-¡AAGH!

Yagga es tirada hacia arriba.

-…valla, asi que señorita sabelotodo no sabe como manejar un caballo….-miro al suelo-…adelante, dame a mi fiel sirviente y te demostrare como se hace.

-…Sterminer-dice la reina-…tu eres un asesino, creía que te había dejado claro que tu objetivo era la presicion y el espionaje, no la cabalgata.

-¿p-pero…? ¡¿pero que dices?! ¡¿osea que debo moverme a través de Britania a pie?!

-….n-no…-se apena-…no es eso, es solo que si nos atacan, tu debes ser rápido… ¡dejar a un pobre animal a la vanguardia es cruel!

-¡¿que?! ¡solo es un caballo!...

-…una vida humana es igual de valioso a la vida de un animal, ¡nosotros somos animales, Sterminer!

-…en fin…-digo-…no quiero discutir contigo…

-y es lo mejor-dice Bedrive-…la tarde es presiosa para llevarle la contraria a nuestra magestad, su furia es temible.

-¡¿P-pero que dices, Bedrive?!-dice ella avergonzada-Sterminer es el culpable de todo, el pone de nervios hasta ti, el caballero mas calmado que conozco.

-…si, pero Sir Sterminer se siente excluido al no tener montura…

-Descuida, Stermy… ¡agh!

Dice Yagga siendo alzada.

-¡yo sere tu jinete!

-¡¿Q-que?!

-…asi es-sonrie la reina-…nombre a Yagga la poseedora de esa yegua y ella te llevara amablemente al pueblo.

-¡Si! ¡Agh!

¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-¡T-tranquila!

-…-niego-…sabes que… mejor camino.

-¡D-de ningún modo!

Dice Yagga.

-¡Siempre te portas como el héroe o el tipo de importancia.

-…me importa un comino.

-…pues a mi si, y no dejare que vallas a pie. ¡sube! ¡jia!

¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-¡aagh!

Yagga es alzada.

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 0**

-hay dios… que hare contigo…

¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-¡Aagh!

Yagga esta peligrosamente cerca del borde, podría caer y romperse la cabeza… personalmente no se que piensa Arturia, toma una decisión inteligente y por hacerse ver la linda hace cosas realmente tontas.

¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-..altesa, creo que nos apuramos al darle esa montura a Lady Yagga.

-..creia… que ella sabia conducir.

agh

-…ya…

pas

Coloco mi mano sobre la cabeza del caballo

¡prus!

El se relaja.

-…todo esta bien… somos amigos…

clap

El caballo da un galope y se calma

-¡! -¡! -¡!

Los tres se asombran.

-¡¿C-como…?!

Pregunta arturia asombrada.

-…no sabría explicártelo… pero eso no importa ahora.

¡prus!

La yegua luce realmente confiada.

-…quítate, Yagga… yo condusco…

-¡D-de ningún modo!-dice con su mirada agresiva y emo-…Clarise fue un regalo de mi magestad.

-¡¿Clarise?!

-..ese…-se apena-…es el nombre que le di…

-..ahora veo la fuente de su furia.

-n-no te burles…

ella mira al suelo deprimida (si, mas de lo normal)

-…nunca antes había tenido la posibilidad de tener una mascota o un familiar y tengo ahora a este caballo, quiero que mi reina me vea conducir.

-…muy bien

¡pask!

-¡!

Me siento atrás de ella

-…en ese caso, te enseñare, eres lista asi que no te tomara tiempo.

-es-esta bien…

Dice apenada.

ras

Le paso las riendas y yo me quedo al frente para controlarla por si se sale de control… me refiero a la Yegua.

-….-la reina asiente con felicidad-…Sterminer, no sabia que eras tan bueno con los animales.

-….los odio… no me gustan esos bichos, solo que ellos por alguna razón me comprenden bien.

-…esta bien, entonces si estamos los cuatro listos-dice Bedrive-¡en marcha!

¡raaaaaus!

Todos nos marchamos.

-…

Lancelote mira con furia desde la ventana del segundo piso.

-…..mi reina esta siendo mal inducida por ese hereje y esa maldita bruja…

Cierra su mano con furia.

-…

Lancelote recuerda los ojos del asesino de aquel pueblo y recuerda los ojos de ese infeliz hace tres noches.

-….maldito, osais llegar a mis nuevas tierras y haces confundir el corazón frágil de mi reina… pero no servirá conmigo…

El se da la vuelta.

-….me alegro de no ser el único que ve las cosas de ese modo…

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 38**

-Gaeshis…. Si se trata de ratas en el castillo, tu eres la peste mayor.

Lancelote se dispone a seguir su camino.

-¿de verdad lo soy? ¿que hay de ese asesino?

Dice Gaeisis mirando por la ventana.

-¿como nuestra reina puede estar segura de que el trabajaba para camelote antes que en otro reino?

-…Gaeshis… tus palabras no me combenceran en lo mas minimo, independiente de lo que digas… ese tipo lo tengo en la mira.

-¿desde el momento en el que te engaño?

-¡!

-¿como puedes estar seguro de que ahora no lo hace?... jum… es muy serio y frio pero detrás de esa pared se esconde algo…. Quizás… quien sabe, sea del clan de asesinos que asesino a tu mujer.

-…..

Lancelote lo mira y Gaeshis a el.

-¿Que sabes de eso? Y aun mejor… ¡¿como demonios lo sabes?!

-…Bedrive es la razón… el y Gawain quedaron tan espantados por ese asesino que regaron el cuento por la comarca, desde luego, no hablaron de tu amada, ello ya lo sabia Lancelote, todos en la mesa redonda sabíamos que tenias a alguien especial en ese lugar

¡PAAAAAAAKS!

-¡Aagh! ¡clamate, hermano!

-¿Hermano?... Respeto a mi rey, el dijo que nosotros seriamos una hermandad, pero tu para mi no vales nada, Gaeshis…. Te rajaría el cuello ahora mismo si no fuese por ella.

-…ya veo… ¿y no te preocupa que ella pueda estar en peligro?

-¡!

-…mira…

pas

-…¿el cuadernos de registros? ¡¿para que traéis eso aquí?! ¡¿creeis que estoy de humor para bromas?!

-…abridlo y conteplad el ultimo nombre de la lista…

-¡!

Lancelote se espanta al verlo.

-…imposible… ¿que estaba…?

-…jum… has escuchado de los rumores de esos contrabandistas…. Claro que si, por ello lo afirmo y sabes que esos contrabandistas posiblemente ingresan armas a nuestras tierras por el mar de camelote.

-¡!

-…Sabeis acaso… ¿a quien están armando? Y que tal… Si ese asesino trabaja con el otro asesino que liquido a tu mujer y el solo buscaba una excusa para ingresar al reino y facilitar el contrabando.

-¡callate, Gaeshis!... no me dejare engañar por tus asquerosas patrañas…

-¿lo son?... jum, eso a mi no me importa, tu eres el que esta en ese caso y al fin de cuentas tienes toda la libertad para espiarle, no digo que sea malo, solo digo que muy posiblemente sea un impostor que quiere aprovecharse del frágil corazón de nuestro rey y destruir a camelote poco a poco.

-…..agh..

Lancelote soporta la furia.

-…maldito seas, Gaeshis…

-¡Si, asi lo soy!... nos vemos luego, hermano.

….

Lancelote lo mira retirarse.

"….Condena… ¡Shadows!

-…..no puedo olvidar esos horribles ojos rojos… sus pupilas ardían como la misma lava y esa sensación de ahogo… era la misma…. Quizás Gaeshis tenga un poco de razón al respecto y esos dos asesinos se conozcan…. Pero ahora…-mira el cuaderno-…me interesa acabar con ese contrabando de armas y con el si esta de por medio…

Lancelote se da media vuelta y sale del corredor.

…..

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 40**

Al fin… después de una hora en un camino de 20 minutos llegamos.

-¡ja!-dice alegre-…la puedo manejar. ¡arre!

¡JIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

clap, clap, clap, clap

-¡wow! -¡Bien hecho, Yagga!

-…si… bien hecho Yagga…

Digo aburrido

-¡lo ves, Stermy!

clap, clap, clap

Galopa con gran gracia.

-…Cristine y yo ahora somos grandes amigas, ¿no es asi chica?

-¿Quién es cristine, no se llamaba Clarise?

-…ah… eso…-se apena-…creo que tiene mas cara de Cristine…

-…a mi me parece que se ve como cualquier otro caballo, Yagga.

-…te equivocas…

Sonríe con confianza.

-¿ah y porque sabelotodo?

-…por que es una yegua….

-…..

Niego frustrado.

-Lady Yagga es muy lista, maestro… no servirá discutir con ella si omite una sola palabra.

-¡asi es, Shadows!-dice ella-…ahora… ya se manejar ¡hus!... ¿que otra meta nueva tengo?

-…yo que se.

-…quizás…-se apena-…buscar un novio… siempre he querido saber como se siente eso…

-¡!

Me avergüenzo.

-….dices muchas tonterías, Yagga.

¡raaaaas

Bedrive y Arturia nos alcanza.

-¡maravillos, Lady Yagga!-dice Bedrive-¡nos supero por mucho!

-..asi es… aprendo rápido, ¿ah?

-…eso me hace muy feliz, Yagga-dice la reina-…ahora que estamos en este puesto de vigia, creo que debemos seguir a pie.

-¿a pie?...-se deprime-….lo siento Celeste, tendre que dejarte.

-¡¿Celeste?! ¡¿no se llamaba Cristine?!

Digo con rabia.

-…no, Sir Sterminer-dice Bedrive-estoy seguro que le había nombrado Clarise.

-…¿Clarise?-dice la reina-…tiene mas cara de Olga.

-¡en fin! ¡¿podemos caminar o pensamos que nombre ponerle a un tonto caballo?!

-…..-Yagga mueve su cabeza en señal de pesar-Sterminer, respetala, ahora sera nuestra amiga también… no escucho que te enfades con nuestra reina por ponerle nombre a un terreno o algun edificio….

-…si… porque es mas útil ponerle nombre algun sitio que aun animal.

-…Clarise, derribale.

-¿ya se llama clarise?

¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-¡agh!

Rampa el caballo

pras

Salto

¡pas!

Caigo al suelo.

-¡wow!

Dice la reina.

-¡excelente maroma, Sir Sterminer!

Dice Bedrive.

-¡¿maroma, casi me rompe la cabeza?!

-..aus… antes lo hice ver genial… no hay modo de hacerlo ver mal.

-¡¿lo ven?!

-….ya se lo que ocurre.

Dice Arturia bajándose de su yegua.

-…gracias a dios… de verdad… ella te quiere mas, dile que sea mas considerada.

-…le tienes celos a Yagga.

-¡¿Que?!

-tienes celos y además crees que ella es mas lista que tu.

-¡eso no tiene sentido!

-…es muy sensato…

Dice Yagga.

-…si, pobre Sir Stermienr.

-¡¿Que?! ¡para nada! ¡eso no es verdad!

-…lo es…-me mira sonriendo-…estas triste porque no te deje traer montura… pero Sterminer… yo-se apena-…no quiero que te tiren de tu caballo y te lastimen

-¡¿QQQQUEEE?! ¡Ella me acabo de tirar y no te enfadastes! ¡¿Estais de broma, no?!

-…-ella niega con la cabeza-…es algo triste… pero es por tu bien.

-¡¿Por mi bien?!

-…maestro, no le tenga celos a sus amigas, ellas lo quieren mucho por igual… y ambas se preocupan por su bienestar.

-¡¿P-pero todos están poniéndome la bronca?!... ¿que no lo ves?... ¡yagga es muy agresiva, siempre se hace ver la chica buena! ¡P-pero es malvada!

´prakks

Ella cae lentamente del caballo

¡PAKS!

La atajo.

-…..

Oculta su cara en mi pecho.

-…¿estas furioso?

-¡c-claro que no, Yagga!... sabes que no me enfado por cualquier tontería.

La separo de mi cuerpo sonrojado.

-..adelante, dilo también Sir Bedrive.

-¿que diga que Sir Sterminer?

Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡¿que estoy celoso de Yagga?!

-¡jajajajajaja!-el rie-…claro que no… no podría estar celoso de una persona a la que quereis tanto.

-¡Agh!

Me apeno.

-…¿eso es cierto, Sterminer?-me dice la reina sonriendo-…asi que quieres a las personas a las que les tienes celos…

-fue todo lo contrario que el dijo…

-¡hu!... y me tienes muchos celos, no hay duda de que a pesar de que no lo muestres…. ¡eres muy tierno por dentro!

-¡C-claro que no! ¡soy un asesino, mato gente! ¿como puede ser eso tierno?

-..a tu modo, claro…

Dice sonriendo.

-¡ah! ¡se nos hace tarde!... alistémonos, tenemos que ver todo el pueblo, te presentare a unos amigos, Yagga…

-¡¿M-mas amigos?!... eso… ¡Eso suena increíble!

-¡al menos luce emocionada, por dios!...

Ambas se marchan.

-¿alguna otra cosa que quieras hacer en el mundo exterior, Yagga?

-S-siempre he querido probar una cerveza.

-¡¿una cerveza?!-dice ella asombrada-…wow… nunca me ha llamado la atención el licor, pero eres algo joven para ello…

-…si, pero podemos ser chicas malas y beber.

-…de hecho, tengo 18 en esta edad puedo beber, pero tu no… me veria mal si un rey le da licor a un menor… pero…-se apena-….si nadie nos ve….

-¡Si, solo Stermy!

Ambas se retiran flices.

-….

Niego y alzo los hombros.

-….valla, de toda mi vida… estar cerca de tan buenas intenciones humanas es lo mas extraño.

Me rasco la cabeza.

-¡jajajajaja!

Bedrive sonríe.

-…si… en ningún clan de asesinos, o organización, o incluso un reino se nos enseña a eso.

Dice Bedrive con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿a que?

-…a ser felices.

-¡!

-…es por ello que hoy os sentís tan extraños los 3… en especial nuestra alteza… a pesar de que Lady Yagga y usted también necesitasen ver la luz en otros…. Ella en esta dura época estaba pasando por algo relamente doloroso.

-¿algo doloroso?

-…si-mira con tristeza como las dos se retiran sonriendo-…ella siempre era seria y fría tal y como la conocio, incluso yo no conocía esa cara….

-¿esa cara?

Las miro a las dos.

-¿que tal la pastelería, alteza?

-D-delicioso-dice con felicidad y una baba por el labio-¡el pastelero es un buen amigo mio, esta haciendo pasteles del tamaño de una copa!

-¡¿P-pasteles de ese tamaño?!

-si, con solo un mordisco tienes una fiesta y el pastel en tu boca.

-¡A-asombroso!

…

-¿a que cara te refieres?

-…esa misma, sin estrés o dolor… solo con felicidad… si, las cosas aun son difíciles…

Ambas charlan con felicidad.

-…pero estoy seguro que en poco tiempo los 2 harán que nuestra reina sea nuevamente feliz…

-…feliz, ¿ah?

-…si, como era cuando era solo una niña.

-¿tu la conociste en esa edad?

-..si… era quizás unos años menor que usted, yo quizás tenia 15… ella era una princesa y aun asi prefirió abandonar las leyes de su padre y arrebatarle su reino gracias a la espada… todos dicen que el reino es un infierno gracias a ella, yo personalmente digo… que amanece de esa manera tan bella cada dia por ella.

-….

Asiento.

-….incluso… me pregunto-dice el con dolor-¿aun pasara por su cabeza esa dura elección?

-¿dura elección?

-…si-dice con dolor-…una elección que la quitara del lado de todos.

-¡!

-…ah…-el se apena-D-disculpeme, no quería que escuchara algo que no necesitaba.

-….

pas

Coloco mi mano sobre su hombro.

-…no, Bedrive… yo lo necesitaba… al fin y cuentas… también es mi rey.

-…..

Bedrive asiente feliz.

-…vamos, no queremos que ellas nos dejen sin cerveza o cupcakes.

-¿cupcakes? ¿asi se llama ese postre?

-…asi es… me adelantare.

Pone la mano en su pecho en señal de gratitud y se marcha.

-…..ese tipo es el que mas me agrado.

Dice Shadows.

-…si, es un chico fácil de tratar… me pregunto, ¿por qué el y el rubio son tan amigos de ese patan de Lancelote?

-…quizás ambos se necesitan conocer mas… seguramente al igual que Bedrive y Gawain les espante perder a su reina por tu….

-…eso no ocurrirá… en esa posición… yo hare que su reina se quede aquí para siempre….

Me muevo.

…

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 39**

¡hip!

Aun se tambalea.

-…tonta…-la tengo sujeta-..te dije que solo una… ¿por que te tomaste esa otra?

-S-stermy… no me siento nada bien… el mundo me da vueltas…. Je… eres algo gracioso… los tres Stermys… ¿Cuál es el mio, ah?

Me coloco la palma en la cara en señal de frustración.

-…esto…-dice Arturia avergonzada-…no imagine que se pusiera asi… es de hígado débil, ¿ah?

-….-niego-…es solo una nerd, inexpresiva y emo… es solo eso… dale una cerveza alguna persona con una sola de esas actitudes y lo tendras borracho por horas; ahora… dale dos a una con las tres y tendras a una Yagga bien el mundo por planos.

-si-dice Bedrive-…pero al parece, obtuvo lo que quería, ¿no, Lady Yagga?

-…¿ah?¡Hip!-¿tu quien eres?... vete… no quiero que nadie se le acerque a mi Stermy.

-…jejejeje… aun asi, defiende su territorio…

-..solo… hip…mi reina puede….

-…rayos…

Niego en señal de furia.

-…am…-Arturia piensa-…realmente… quería que se divirtiera un poco, pero ahora… creo que nos metimos en un pequeño lio…

Dice ella pensando.

-….

Bedrive asiente.

-¿ah? ¿de que hablan?

-…bueno…-ella se apena-…veras, Sterminer… Bedrive y yo queríamos que ambos miraran mi pueblo, asi que paseamos por el barrio de clase media un rato… pero sabes… realmente queríamos investigar sobre unos sucesos en el barrio pobre.

-¡!

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 0**

-am… Stermy… eres muy frio…

-¡E-el barrio pobre!

¡¿Como ocurrio?! ¡como diablos llegue a este sitio, después de lo que me advirtió Shadows!

-…yo..

Me rasco la cabeza espantado.

-…descuida, Sterminer-ella me sonríe-…vamos todos juntos, solo interrogare a unos bandidos…. Ven y te enseñare como doblegar a esos parasitos.

-…si… nisiquiera era necesaria mi presencia-dice Bedrive-…pero proteger a mi alteza es el deber tanto mio como el de Lancelote.

-…..vamos, carga a Yagga con cuidado…. Y no la descuides ni un minuto… esto por aquí es demasiado peligroso para una chica linda y frágil como ella. En marcha…

-¡Si!

Asiente Bedrive

-Agh…

¿ahora que?...  
voy y me arriesgo de que alguien le diga

"si… ayer hubo una pelea entre unos soldados de no se que reino y ese chico del cabello en punta.

-…agh…

Maldición…  
sabia que para ganar la confianza del capatas de este sitio y esos bandidos tenia que cargar el uniforme, pero tener esta apariencia tan notable… hara que me delaten y si eso pasa

"¡Estoy muy decepcionada de ti! ¡no solo te basto luchar contra los hombres de Ricardo que posiblemente también estuvieran tras la pista de esos contrabandistas, sino que también me mentiste! ¡Eso…!-se marcha con ganas de llorar-¡no te lo puedo perdonar!

-….agh..

-¿estas bien, Sterminer?

Ella me mira sonriendo.

-…Yagga no se ve una chica que pese mucho… máximo 40 kilos, podras con ella….

-…si….

-…Stermy…agh…me siento muy malita… todo me da vueltas.

-¡!

Eso es…  
gracias a dios…

-¡agh! ¡Yagga, aguanta!

-…no me muevas mucho… yo…puk…creo que no aguante esos dulces…

-¡¿E-esta bien?!

Pregunta Arturia asustada.

-..S-si… es solo que el mundo le da vueltas y se ha mareado.

-…rayos…

¡puk!

-¡A-aguanta!

-¡!

Arturia la mira asustada.

-¡Bedrive, ve por una cubeta!

-¡S-si!

-…no… descuidad…-les digo con una mirada honesta-…yo me hare cargo de ella… si no la hubiera obligado a tomarse esa otra birra, estaría mejor….

-¡¿P-pero estas seguro de ello?!

Dice ella preocupada y con la mano en su pecho.

-…realmente… esta muy mal… la primera borrachera es algo dura.

Dice Bedrive.

-…si… pero yo la cuidare, ustedes hagan lo suyo.

-..esta bien-me dice Arturia sonriendo-…si Yagga esta contigo me siento segura, cuidala mucho y no la descuides para nada.

-…esta bien.

-Vamos, Berdriver, ese bar de ahí quizás tenga algunos soplenes que quieran coperar por las buenas.

-esta bien, magestad.

….

Ambos se marchan.

-….uf… no puedo creer que saliera de esa…. Gracias, Yagga.

-¿ah?-ella mira al suelo su bello cabello le cubre toda la cara-¿gracias de que?hip

-¿ah?...

Miro espantado.

¡No estaba fingiendo!

-…puk…Stermy… te quiero… pero creo que yo… hare algo vergonsoso sobre ti.

-¡A-Aguanta!

Mierda…

pas pas pas

-aquí esta bien…

La llevo a un desague en un callejon.

-..agh…

Ella se pone de cunclillas.

-…todo esta bien… estoy contigo.

Le acaricio la espalda.

-….

Ella asiente aun borracha.

-….sal por favor… esto es un callejónhip…estare bien.

-¿que salga? ¿por que lo haría?

-…a mi…hip…no me gustaría que me miraras vomitando…

-…tengo que acariciarte la espalda para que salga bien..

-….-ella niega con la cabeza-…tonto…-dice feliz-…somos europeos no orientales… vomitamos solos… hip

-….claro-le sonrío-…no te averguenses-me apeno-…asi borrocha, te ves muy linda.

-…ja…ja…ja-se rie burlándose-…aprovechándote de los débiles… ¿quieres que me apene o algo?... típico de un asesino

-…eres aun mas honesta estando ebria.

Salgo a las afueras del callejón.

-…dime si necesitas algo.

-….

Alza su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-…..valla tonta….

Algunas prostitutas, marineros y bandalos caminan…  
este sitio… realmente se ve mal….

¡Puuuuks!

-…

Pero no tanto como debe verse ese pobre desague.

-…oye, escuchaste…

Hablan algunos vándalos en el local de al lado.

-…si… increíble… ese chico realmente es asombroso…

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 35**

-¡se los cargo a todos el solo!... -Escuche que eran 30… -¡bromeas yo oí que eran 200!

-¡¿200 estas de coña?! ¡¿como alguien puede matar a 200 hombres y no puede ser un genocida?!

-calmaos-dice un criminal abriendo los brazo-…escuchad…

Los acerca a el.

-…realmente solo fueron 30 y se cargo a Sir Fuguen el solo…

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¡¿el mismo Fuerguen que destruyo la maquina de Lord Augus con una sola blandida?!

-¡para nada, no seais habladores!... Dabuai sabe muy bien quien es ese chico y el también hizo lo suyo… nuestros camaradas murieron ante el ejercito de Sir Furguen pero a eso Dabuai ya se había cargado a los 30 hombres de Alzhar el solo.

-¿entonces quien era ese chico y porque diablos hay tantos rumores de el?

-..ese chico, salvo a Dabuia de Sir Furguen… y lo de los 200 hombres tiene su grado de verdad… de esos soldados derroto a casi 15 el solo.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿entonces como salio vivo de Sir Furguen, el y Dubuai?!

-…ese chico es muy rápido… mas rápido que cualquiera de vosotros incluyéndome… sabe trepar muy bien los edificios… se escapo de esos hombres, quizás sea algo cobarde con las versiones de ustedes pero es la mas sensata… es la única explicación para que ambos sigan vivos.

-¡jajajaja! ¡eso no puede ser verdad! -¡Dabuia derrotado! ¡jajajajajaja!

-¡rianse si quieren pero yo que trabajo para Dabuia y trate sus heridas se lo que es!...

-¿y que planea el gran Dabuai con ese chico?

-..posiblemente sea mas interesante de lo que parece… que no salga de aquí… Dabuia quiere que todos cierren la boca sobre el, que nadie mas se entere que nosotros que trabajamos para el… ese chico será el que termine con el trafico de ese maldito de Alzhar… posiblemente, Dabuai busca que el le liquide y asi limpiara a camelote de esas cucarachas arábigas….

-…interesante….

-…posiblemente… ya este planeando alguna manera de robar el cargamento de Alzhar y matarle de por medio.

….

Escucho todo.

-…am….

Yagga se limpia el vomito del labio.

-….Stermy….

Sonríe y camina mareada.

pas

Pasa su mano sobre el muro del callejón.

-¡corred todos!

-¡!

Yagga escucha esa voz.

-¡La reina y un caballero de la mesa redonda están aquí, están preguntando por lo que ocurrio ayer!

-¡¿que coincidencia lo mismo hablábamos?!... ese chico es asombroso ¿no?…

-¿chico?

Se pregunta Yagga asombrada y aun un poco mareada.

-¡Tonto, si Dabuai nos escucha nos arrancara la lengua! ¡trepad el muro!

-¡Esta bien!

-¡no dejéis que les interreguen oistes?!

¡pas! ¡pas!

Los ladrones saltan por los tejados.

-…

Yagga se esfuerza por caminar.

-¡wow! ¡ya estoy viendo chicas lindas por doquier!

Dice un ladron saltando sobre el agujero del callejón.

-….

Yagga niega con la cabeza.

-…las chicas lindas… tienen hígados fuertes….

ras

Camina apoyada al muro.

…

-…¿maestro que cree de Dabuai? ¿no le molesta que hable de sus planes con sus soldados antes que con usted mismo?

-…claro que me cabrea… pero supongo que tendrá sus motivos.

-….asesinar a ese Alzhar…. Es un trabajo duro, pero será de gran ayuda para camelote.

-…ni que lo digas, puede que el me este usando pero yo a el también.

-…asi funciona los humanos, un uso acosta de otro… es lo que se llama un contrato, pero el de ustedes es solo con una vida salvada y unas manos estrechadas.

-…..

Asiento.

-….Stermy…

-¡Y-Yagga!

La miro asombrado.

-¡tonta, ¿por qué no me llamaste para ayudarte?!

pas

La tomo.

-….me duele la garganta…

Dice mareada.

-…no volveré a beber, lo juro.

-…eso me alegra… aunque cuando tengamos vino quiero enseñarte a tomar….

-…es mas suave el vino…. Estoy segura.

-..si… las cervezas es lo que toman los soldados y los barbaros no una chica…

-….agh… tonto… no abuses de mi estado de ebriedad….

ras

Busco en mi bolsillo

-¿que es esto?

-…es una hoja de menta… siempre cargo conmigo, la higiene bucal es escasa pero nosotros que podemos cepillarnos la boca y comer esto se nos ve lindos los dientes y se nos quita un mal sabor de boca…. No me gusta tener mal aliento. Esto de ayudara con el dolor de garganta y el mal sabor.

-….gracias… pero aun… estoy algo borracha….

-…no hay mas… esperemos a nuestra reina en el otro barrio y volvamos a casa.

-…perdóname… te perdiste toda la divercion por mi culpa.

-…tonta…-me avergüenzo-…me gusta pasar tiempo contigo…. Para mi eso es mas divertido que interrogar a unos ladrones….

….y gracias a ti me salve de un posible destierro.

-…Stermy-mira avergonzada al suelo-…te quiero…

pas

Me abraza por el brazo.

-…claro…

Camino ayudando a la pobre y mareada Yagga.

-…es graciso… creía que esos tipos hablaban de ti… jeje… el licor una experiencia algo rara, ¿no?

-S-si…

-…bueno, posiblemente fue por lo que hiciste ayer…. Pero tu me prometiste que no trabajarías mas para ellos… asi que ese tal Dabuai esta equivocado si cree que puede hacer lo que quiera.

-….no sabes cuanta razón tienes Yagga….

Todos me miran, algunos asustados.

-…no sabes cuanta razón….

….


End file.
